


You Big Baby

by Zeeava



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Humour, It's pretty funny imo, M/M, Sickening Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeava/pseuds/Zeeava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael screams to the point of blowing out his voice, Geoff kisses it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Big Baby

**Author's Note:**

> naengdong answered your question:  
> Micheoff, Michael ends up “raging” a bit too hard and ends up hurting himself. Nothing too bad, but Geoof offers to kiss it better. Please???
> 
> Ahh I'm bad at prompts I always let them get away from me ^^" Hope you, and you all, enjoy this!

           “GOD FUCKING DAMN IT. YOU MOTHER FUCKER. YOU. MOTHER. FU—CK---AK” Michael screamed himself into a coughing fit.

            His controller was thrown to the desk and the mic was pushed away. He rolled his chair further back so that his coughing probably wouldn’t get picked up on the audio. Hunched over in his chair he rode it out, as the coughing shook his body and scratched his throat. It wasn’t the first time this had happened nor would it be the last, it came with the territory after all.

            The office was empty today, everybody had found other places to do their work because this particular game was a bitch to play even on easy so there was no way anyone would be able to focus on their own jobs.

            After what seemed like forever which was probably only 5 minutes Michael finally managed to stop the awful sounding hacking, wheezing for breath. The door clicked open and he turned to face whoever was disturbing his recording.

            “I’m fucking recording get out.” He croaked gruffly, it sounded horrible even to his own ears.

            “Shut up you sound like shit,” Geoff laughed stepping in and re-closing the door behind him.

            “Thanks,” Michael scoffed sarcastically searching his desk for a drink that wasn’t already empty to try and sooth his now aching throat.

            Geoff smirked to himself, walking up to the desk he reached across and paused the game and the recording with one hand the other hidden behind his back.

            “Did you want something?” Michael asked shooting him a raised eyebrow in question.

            “Nope, just checking up on you.” He said simply.

            Reaching behind him Geoff grabbed Gavin’s chair and rolled it forward and sat down. He placed a water bottle on the desk in front of Michael, which he snatched up quickly and began guzzling it all down. He drank the whole thing in one go, happy it was a little on the warm side so it went down easy.

            “I was waiting outside the door ‘til you were done, figured you’d need one of those,” Geoff laughed gesturing to the bottle in Michael’s hand.

            Michael went to respond but quickly shut his mouth, hand coming up and massaging his throat. Damn did it ever hurt. He placed the now empty bottle on his desk and tried again.

            “You didn’t have to,” he managed to get out.

            “You sound like shit,” Geoff countered.

            Michael tried to laugh but it came out scratchy and he had to bend over and hold his stomach. Apparently his coughing fit had wreaked havoc on his lungs too. Michael frowned, he wasn’t done recording yet. And considering he had to scream for the rage quit the fact that he could barely talk was very inconvenient. His frown deepened, and the pain was evident on his face. This was the second time this month that he had screamed his voice away, and it definitely hurt more this time.

            “Need me to kiss it better?” Geoff offered with a wide grin.

            Michael’s eyes widened, was Geoff fucking serious? He shot him a nasty look as he leaned back and folded his arms across his chest.

            “What, it’s a legitimate offer. And it’s not gonna be open all day.” Geoff said matter-of-factly.

            Michael snorted and stared at Geoff, waiting for him to admit it was a joke. The look he was met with had him worried, this was fucking incredible.

            “Seriously?” Michael asked incredulously.

            “Yeah seriously, now stop talking before you hurt yourself more.” He warned standing up from the chair. “Now I guess if you don’t want me to, I’ll get going and let you get started on editing that. You probably have more than enough footage.”

            Michael floundered trying to sit up in his chair quickly only managing to bash his knee on the damn thing before he got upright. He reached out and grabbed Geoff’s arm before he could get too far away. Geoff turned around and raised his eyebrow at Michael in askance. Michael scrunched his face up in a half-pout, half-frown.

            Geoff smiled and sighed, “You need to stop giving such a hard time every time this comes up.”

            Michael grumbled to himself and averted his eyes in favour of staring at Ray’s desk. He kept his hold on Geoff’s arm, he didn’t want to have to chase him around the fucking building again like last time.

            “Just fu—cking do it,” Michael coughed.

            Geoff smiled and crouched down, his arm still in Michael’s grip. Michael blushed and refused to look at him, it was so embarrassing to be treated like a child. The first time Geoff “kissed it better” was when he was bashing the life out of his controller and smacked his hand off his desk. Geoff had seen and offered to kiss it better and just grabbed his hand and placed a soft kiss to each finger. No one else in the office said a word, and when he was done he just went back and sat at his desk leaving Michael confused.

            “Where does it hurt?” Geoff asked in a quiet, Dadly voice.

            Michael huffed and pointed to his neck. Geoff smiled and stood up, still hunched over so he was in line with Michael’s neck. He used his free hand and tilted Michael’s head back exposing his neck. Leaning forward he placed a light but scratchy, because of his short scruff of a beard, kiss to the smooth flesh. Michael made a weak noise as he squirmed in his chair. He was immensely thankful there was no one else in the office to see his shameful display.

            Geoff leaned back and shot him a goofy grin, “Anywhere else?” He asked.

            Michael brought his head back down and stared at the floor. This was beyond embarrassing, this was borderline humiliating. But none the less he sheepishly gestured to his ribs, who had taken a beating too in his coughing fit. Geoff chuckled more to himself than anything, this was dangerous territory he was entering.

            Having both a daughter and a wife with an affinity for power tools it had become ingrained in his mind that hurt = kiss it better. After the first time he was so embarrassed he thought he might just die, but he didn’t really hate it. And it seemed to get Michael to stop bitching about how much his hand fucking hurt. So the next time Michael managed to get himself hurt, he asked him if he wanted a kiss better. It was like pulling teeth but eventually Michael agreed.

           Crouching down again Geoff pried his arm free of Michael’s grip. Ever so gently he lifted the hem of his shirt; Michael scoffed and yanked it up all the way. Geoff laughed again and leaned forward placing his lips to the other’s ribs. His beard tickled and scratched, and his lips were surprisingly cold. Michael mentally shrugged and figured he had probably been drinking something cold before he entered the room.

           A strangled yelp left Michael’s lips in a mixture of shock and ‘holy shit does that tickle.’ Geoff butterflied kisses along his ribs and diaphragm, making sure to cover every inch he could as Michael squirmed in his seat. He took great pleasure in how much Michael tried and failed to get away, and the strangled yelps and moans? Geoff leaned back and raised his brow in askance. Michael shot him a deathly glare as he caught his breath, pulling his shirt down to cover himself as quick as humanly possible.

           “That all or does anywhere else hurt?” Geoff asked as he laughed off the continuing glare being bored into his head.

           “My knee, but go away.” Michael croaked crossing his arms to protect himself.

           “Fine! Have fun editing” Geoff said standing.

           Geoff pushed Gavin’s chair back to his desk and closed the door behind him when he left. Michael rolled himself back up to his desk and found his controller wedged under the computer screen. He fixed his mic so it wasn’t bent away at a strange angle, and looked over his desk properly to assess the damage. Everything seemed ok, he stood Banjo back up, but everything came out of this ok. He caught a glimpse of something out of place out of the corner of his eye. It was the empty water bottle. Michael dropped his gaze to the floor and flushed deep pink.

           “Fuck off,” he muttered, throwing the water bottle at the door.


End file.
